


Petrichor

by chuuyaks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Sex, Based on the Truth Mv, Florists, Homin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Partying, Rain, Reunions, STAN TVXQ!, Top Shim Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaks/pseuds/chuuyaks
Summary: 'I hate the smell of the rain.''Why?''It always reminds me of you.'After a tragedy that took place six months ago, Changmin was sure that everything was just a mess and that the repeating nightmare was like glue sticking on him. As soon as what he feared turned out to be nothing, he was given a little bit of hope---even if he promised himself not to. But on one raining night, he comes again to the same place where it all happened, not expecting he'd be there, waiting for his return.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a homin fic. I'm very sorry for my grammatical errors and bad writing. Thank you.

 

* * *

_I'm sorry I can't do this..._

_Why?_

_I can't love you like before._

_Did you find someone else already?_

Changmin fluttered his eyes immediately, shocked by the suddenly burst of light that met his eyes in the morning.

Six months.

Six months already passed and everything felt like yesterday. It was tormenting his dreams everyday, and he hated it. The feeling of her hand going into his face that day he embarrassed her on their wedding day was still lingering, making him twitch his pinky when he tried to stand up from where he was.

He found himself waking inside the greenhouse he kept for years, still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. It was dirty and sticky; he looked down and saw soil and sweat together that lines on his shirt and apron, making him sigh.

All he remembers is that he was just watering the smaller plants with the watering pot.

The uncontrollable urge to sleep is kicking him again, and he just feels like a burden.

That same day he got slapped, he was diagnosed with narcolepsy. The thought of it made him want to laugh, but at the same time it was embarrassing for him. No wonder before it would him waking to himself or BoA finding him herself lying everywhere asleep everytime she comes in the morning, making her suggest that he should probably find an assistant for the flowershop.

The words from BoA still resonates on his ear, making him chuckle and shake his head as he stood up and went to his house.

The morning was warm like the usual, with the sun heating up the greenhouse along with brightening the whole day as it was meant to be. But the house he entered was awfully cold--but it was still the usual---after all, it was him who succumbed and ran away later on like a coward. He staggered as he tried to move his shoulder before stretching his whole body out as he stood in front of the washing machine, still sleepy. The dirty apron and clothes were dumped inside as he undressed in front of it, before heading in the bathroom.

The cold water hitting up Changmin made him feel sleepy as he tried to balance himself on the shower room. He doesn't know why, but he always prefer the opposite. Now that the water had gone warm, he was able to open his eyes--the feeling of warmth always awakened him like the flower in the greenhouse every morning, making him have little chances of falling asleep again.

But he knew he'd still fall asleep, but the warmth was giving him hope at least.

Unlike that day, he chose her over him.

Even though it was just a faint memory, a part of Changmin always wanted to cry.

* * *

 'Good morning!'

'Morning.' replied Changmin to the boy as he saw him enter the shop with a huge smile on his face while sipping on his coffee. Kim Jongdae wasn't exactly the assistant BoA wanted (he looked sappy, according to her), but for him he was perfect: such twinkling eyes and flirty talks actually boosted the sales because of the  _ahjummas_ and the girls who'd want a romantic guy talk like him. They can't blame him though, Jongdae has his own way of charming a costumer that it ended up with them buying even just a single stalk.

Even him, Changmin thought, looking at the boy tying the apron around his tiny waist, was also charmed.

'Did you sleep on the greenhouse again?' was the boy's question that turned him to reality and made him raise his eyebrows in confusion. 'Hm?'

'You look like you're about to kill me when you replied to my greeting,' He spoke, still smiling while putting on his gloves. 'So, did you?'

'Yeah, I did.' He replied blankly, not expecting to be replied with a sigh by him. 'I worry about you a lot, so please take of yourself.'

 _Yeah, you really do._ He replied to himself, thinking how it would hurt his assistant if he ever said that to him. The boy was a happy type of person; so cheerful and light, so he knew if he ever said harsh words to him accidentally, he'd break down easily, making him think before he says something on him. Changmin finally placed down the cup from his hand and decided it was time to work again.

The dream he had in his sleep that woke him up in the greenhouse hasn't tried its best to get away from him as he tried to distract himself by planting and trimming, and instead it let itself come again, detailed as ever as he was about to trim the plant with a familiar flower blooming on it.

Fucking peonies.

Shim Changmin never loved Kwon BoA---he never had the chance to feel what the fuck love is, or even feel that romance in the dramas he watched or the stories he read; he just saw the woman as a friend---no, more like a responsibility. It was his own mother that insisted that he should meet her friend's girl in order to spice up his life, making him force himself to date her without those feelings he knew about. She was caring---he knew she was a person ideal to be the perfect wife but he cannot see himself being married or in love with her. Being in a relationship for him felt like suffocating, and that moment when he forced himself to kneel in front of her with some fancy ring he bought without thought, Changmin knew he had enough.

The night before a groom's wedding was supposed to be something to be excited about, but he found himself standing in front of a bar, fucking unhappy. He intoxicated himself the whole night, and the next thing he knew, he was grinding in front of some man he doesn't know---it wasn't some man: that man was someone Changmin never thought could excite him. He was dangerous---like the men in the stories he would read, but there was a playful thrill on his smile as they talked the whole night. He thought he was a host, but the aura he showed was more than that, like he was really into him. But the more he talked with him, the more he realised he was far different from the guys in the books---he was like a fucking incubus waiting to make its prey fall for him.

And like a helpless, little lamb, he fell into him that night, only to find out that he was the same man.

The same fucking man BoA was seeing besides him.

'You're about to kill the peony, Mr. Shim.' He blinked as he heard Jongdae, who was actually right beside him. Seeing how the flower was a few cuts away from being ruined, he put it down and turned his back on him. The boy knew there was something that triggered him into being like that, but he just can't help himself watching him destroy his surroundings.

Changmin busied himself in carrying and opening the packages that were delivered yesterday at night, leaving Jongdae entertaining the costumers looking around, multitasking.

There was some way that Jongdae never knew he could judge when he stepped inside the shop, with some weird aura, telling him that he was dangerous and shit.

The boy wanted to laugh when the word that popped out was dangerous, when the man himself was just like the same other guys--fucking handsome. But the way he walked and looked around made him feel like something was off. He have never seen this man step inside, but he gave off the feeling like he was really familiar to this place.

'Morning, welcome to Chwang's. How can help you, sir?' Jongdae tried to give a warm smile to him as he gathered up the courage to talk to him, accidentally ignoring the costumers who were present just for him. He couldn't blame himself though---he was a curious bitch. The man didn't say a word, only looking at everything until he raised his eyebrows, looking down directly on him. 'Do you have peonies?'

Jongdae blinked before answering. 'Y-yes, we do.'

Clumsily, he led him to where the peonies Changmin almost killed a while ago. The boy wanted to look around to find a better-looking one but had remembered that it was the only plant left since the others are starting bloom, making him look at the man. There wasn't a single expression of his face; he just continued staring at it until Jongdae tried to get his attention. 'Sir?'

To his surprise, there was a thin line formed on the man's lips while his eyebrows started to furrow at the same time. He was in deep thought, as Jongdae could see, praying his boss would be back from the greenhouse to entertain this man. It took him a few minutes along with the boy occasionally staring at him to get him an answer.

'I'll buy this.'

The boy was about to wrap them in special paper when he suddenly felt a hand hold his wrist, making him to find him looking at him. 'Please don't wrap it.'

'Uhm, okay.'

'How much is it?'

'11,000 won.' He replied, before looking back at him, hoping to speak more. But the man doesn't say anything and just hands him the money, leaving him curious.

'One more thing.' The boy raises his eyebrows. 'Please give them to your boss.'

 _What?_ Jongdae thinks. He was about to ask something when he saw walk away immediately, leaving him full of questions and dumbfounded at the same time. His eyes then trailed to the paid flowers, wondering to himself what really happened. The peonies sitting on their places were in a soft color of pink--he noticed, but he remembered that flowers can have meanings the same way actions have, he can only give himself a worried look.

He doesn't tell his boss later on.

* * *

Out of all the days he wanted to be happy, he saw her.

Fucking happy.

And fucking  _pregnant._

Of course, Changmin never loved her, but the feeling of betrayal ran into his veins like some motherfucker he was. He wasn't even angry at himself, he was angry at her for having the audacity to slap him when she was also cheating him on the same man he was cheating her with. The happy, smiling face of BoA boiled his blood much, but he held back by gripping his handkerchief hard.

The sting coming from her palm made him feel like it was always there as he saw her, picking baby clothes while smiling like as if she didn't almost killed him in front of their guests on their wedding----but it immediately vanished as soon as he heard someone call her---and it wasn't him.

It feels so light---the weigh on his shoulders were gone as he saw that it wasn't him.

The fucking man wasn't him.

'It's been a while, wasn't it?' Without thought, he found himself in front of them with a huge, but a bit cunning, smile on his face which was greeted back with surprise by BoA.

'I...' She trailed off her words as she nevrously eyed the man beside her, who suddenly asked, 'May I ask you who you are?'

'Oh,' Changmin smiled as he extended a hand infront of him. 'Just someone who got almost married to her.'

* * *

For the honor he lost that time...

For the riches that will come unto him...

For the shame he greatly faced...

And for the love that only lasted a night.

He thought hard on himself the night before; eyes swollen looking at the bright screen of his computer with his head full of messy predictions and plans ahead. Yunho doesn't care at all---he just wants to find him again. Upon knowing how he was on his shop, he was determined to meet him again, but he was scared. The way things were messed up the past six months was irrevocable---each of them parted ways now with their trust and feelings merely being pieces of shattered glass.

But those sensations he had when he was with him was something else; it was an encounter that he could never find elsewhere and the fact it only lasted like a whiff of perfume in that somehow broke his heart. He realised that he was in fact, too hung up for him afterwards.

Jung Yunho is just a simple kindergarten teacher who enjoys the comfort of going to clubs at night. The reliable and fun aura he emits were just a mask of his own dread and loneliness, grasping fully on the touch he receives on partying.

In the warmness of the morning sunshine appears his kind figure, gently smiling and looking after the kids who are living the life of childhood. He was a bit jealous of them as he can see how free they are to themselves and how much they enjoy their lives to the fullest without worries. But when the sun sets and the city lights starts to open, there he was on different clubs, intoxicated and in change of character.

At night, Yunho was enthralling. He can get your attention but you cannot get his unless to toughen up yourself to him. His own allure makes him different from everyone else to the point that everyone thought he was dangerous.

He was dangerous but a lone wolf.

But one person stood in his way with a brave front of their face.

It was that night he met her cunning smile and her dazzling eyes as she danced in front of him with such confidence he could muster---like a lost sailor being enchanted by a siren's voice, Jung Yunho met Kwon BoA.

Beautiful. Confident.

Those were the two things he can describe her as they soon started this relationship of theirs.

They were never lovers, nor sex friends who enjoy the comfort of satisfying their own bodies' desire of lust, but they were just together for the sake of loneliness. Yunho was lonely for the love he was trying to search while BoA was lonely for the love of her own boyfriend who refuses to take a look at her.

Every kiss held no meaning; nor the way Yunho would touch her body with those skillful and playful hands he had nor the way BoA would taste the shape of his body---every thrust into their body had an empty specialty. They were like empty pages of a notebook everytime they had sex and it was merely nothing. At the start of the day, BoA was a woman with a career and Yunho was just a kindergarten teacher.

Their relationship lasted until BoA met him again, but this time with a change of what she was before. The face that was dull and full of sadness was now full of happiness and pearly white smiles as the blue stone on her ring shone on the lights. She was now a woman becoming a wife, and she finally had the happiness she deserve as her fiance finally faced her with that ring---she was not alone anymore and was now happy with her life.

But what about him? He was still lonely as ever.

He expected that they would end their relationship at that moment, but she strongly refused.  _What if he's gonna turn his back on me? What if I'm gonna be lonely?_ The choices are many---she told him as she held his hand like she was trying to marry him. She kept on saying how she needed him, but Yunho knew that she was just afraid on becoming lonely all over again--just like before. He was even more shocked when an invitation landed on his hands---why did she had the audacity to invite him?

But seeing her shadow slowly fading into the darkness, he thought it was enough.

Rain was heavy on that night---the same way his heart was as he saw him on that night. The tense look on his shoulders and he let his brown hair fall on his face was what fascinated Yunho the moment he saw him. He knew that it was BoA's fiance---he remember his name was Shim Changmin, and the moment he saw him, he knew his name did justice to him.

Changmin was like a beautiful gem.

But he was fragile and reckless, and the moment he met his eyes, it was like the start of something he never knew could stir his life into a mess. The place they were in wasn't the same place Yunho would go---it was just a bar full of serenity and silence that made up most of the atmosphere inside.

The way a drop of tequila streamed down on the glass was similar to the raindrops that were on the window. His throat was dry as he sat next to him; it was full of secrets that would change Changmin's life forever, and could somehow break him. But the person beside him was like a dead body; lifeless and had look like he had just given up his life---but the loneliness he is showing was incomparable to the beauty he had while looking back into Yunho's curious ones.

'Why are you alone?' Those weren't the words Yunho wanted to say: he wanted to hurt his feelings, to hurt his pride, to hurt his very being--but he was too fascinated that he could only say those words from his mouth. The man beside him said nothing, but his eyes sparkled sadness the same way the glass reflected into the light. The sound of the rain became the music of the world they are, and Yunho just wanted to talk to him.

Changmin just laughed. The teacher blinked his eyes for a moment in surprise. 'Do I look like one?'

Yunho didn't say anything as he called for the bartender for a drink. He wanted to avert his eyes from him, but the florist was looking at him closely like he can drill a hole in his heart. To his surprise, he spoke again, pointing to the small plant on a pot sitting on the corner. 'Look at that snake plant, isn't it alone?'

'I don't think so.'

'Hm? You sure?'

'I mean as a plant, it sure is alone as it was in a corner,' He spoke before taking a sip on the glass of brandy on his hand. 'But after being taken care of, it sure it isn't.'

'At the end of the day, it will always be alone.' The reply caused Yunho to flinch, even if he was still held captive by Changmin's gaze. 'Even you---you're also alone. I'm Changmin, by the way.'

'I...' He breathed out. 'I'm Yunho.'

The solitude caused them together, and at that night Yunho finally decided to swallow the secret he has. The more he stayed with him; the more he noticed how his long lashes would flutter as he blinked and how his lips would stick together as he slowly drank his tequila. It was something that shook him up but he couldn't explain what it was. The more Yunho stayed with Changmin, the more he wanted to be tied to him and slowly, he realised that maybe, the person he's been longing for.

But alas, the florist said his goodbyes to him.

The moment the door closed, Yunho was determined to be with him.

The drops of the rain felt like a sting on his head as he walked outside with an umbrella on his hand. Grasping tightly, he went to where Changmin was---walking slowly in the middle of the road. The teacher doesn't know what his feelings on his chest were anymore; all he knew is that he has to chase him and be his--even it can cost consequences. Running tirelessly, he finally stood behind him and gently guarded him with the umbrella.

The face of the man in front of him was staring at him in confusion, with his eyes that was questioning for his sudden appearance. But the other never let a word escape from him as he gazed into his confused ones, showing him something he doesn't know about. But everything on the teacher's head was that now, all he wanted in life was him.

Just like in every movie that would bring out love---in the middle of the sad rain, their lips met.

They were like a sad love song of a sad love story, clinging into the hope that they will be together for eternity. But reality exists---and such truth is as painful as a wound being rubbed by salt endlessly without mercy. Yunho became a joker as he played into two different people who crave the different type of loneliness---and he hated that. Pain---that was the one being painted all over Changmin's face as he saw the reality being presented into him; being presented to the reality that he was just another victim on his own play. He wanted to stop everything until the groom asked, face finally full of hatred on him;

_'Who do you choose between us?'_

The same question had resonated his whole life afterwards. It was a bitter time for him, but the heartbreak---it was just over a simple one night stand---it felt too real for him. All the kisses finally held meaning; all the touches were special; all those heavy breaths were something to make more than that. It was all he wanted.

But is the right to want applicable for someone who deserves nothing?

Same bar. Same chair. Same drink. Same atmosphere.

But in a different type of pain and loneliness.

Yunho sat in the same old chair, slumping his tired body on it like a geezer. It was one of the tiring days of his work as children were more needy of attention and were more playful than the usual. His body became a piece of meat being stabbed multiple times as he felt cramps are starting to take over his body like some motherfucker in the butchery, making him sigh. The same hazy atmosphere of the place was a bit boring on him, making him look at the ceiling.

He thought at this point that if he could just be in the same bar as before, he would be able to meet him. But it has been the same, the spot beside him would be empty but occasionally, it would be just occupied with some stranger he doesn't give a fuck about, yet as he averted his eyes to the lights and moved into the window nearest to him, he had given himself a little hope.

There were raindrops falling down on the glass window, making the sound of the rain even louder when the door opened with another lost soul. The footsteps they made reached the teacher's ears, put he payed no heed as he knew it would be another person needing a drink after a day. The stranger sat quietly behind him, fidgeting his hands while looking down on the floor.

'Tequila, please.' Yunho's eyes slowly crept to his side as he heard that familiar deep voice, with his fingers crossed on the hope that it was him. Slowly, and slowly, he looked at person beside him with his chest tight in anticipation. Calm, silent eyes met his anticipating ones the same time his heart skipped a beat. He doesn't know why, but afterwards relief came over his body like wind on a summer sunset.

He is finally beside him after all the wait.

* * *

'It's been a while.' The teacher's eyes fluttered, going back to reality as he heard the florist speak. He let his eyes wander for a moment and found out that they are now outside the bar, looking at the parking lot that is now being soaked by the pouring rain. The man was still beside him, gazing the scenery in front of them in a calm yet somber demeanor. 'I...It's is.'

'Are you happy with her now?' 

'I was never with her in the first place.' He replied, still not turning his face at him. But sudden coolness was immediately on his skin as he was grabbed by his chin, meeting his angry eyes. 'Then why did you choose her over me?'

'I don't want to hurt you, Changmin.'

The pouring of the rain engulfed the silence of the two as they gazed into each other's eyes, looking for answers that were scattered all over. They were two lost souls trapped in the same feelings, hoping---but not desperately clinging---into the hope of a love that was never lost. To his surprise, the florist had let him go, sighing. 'I hate the smell of the rain.'

'Why?'

'Why you ask?' Changmin laughed before turning to him. 'Because it always reminds me of you.'

Yunho's eyes widened at his reply, and at the same time he was speechless. There was a pang in his heart as he glanced at the person beside him and it was tightening his chest---he was happy to the point he was feeling pain from hearing those words from him. The sudden euphoria that was causing his head to spin was giving him an urge to kiss him---but the pain lasted more than happiness as he heard him speak in somber, 'That's why I'm here to meet you again---to close it once and all. I thought that if I was able to talk to you, we can have a closure.'

'I don't want it.' The sudden reply of the teacher made Changmin's lip twitch. It was sudden and undeniable---the feelings of passion and pain were too strong to deny that he wanted to close it all. He was thinking of running away, but that was a cowardly act for something that is easy to solve.  _But was it easy to solve anyway?_ The thoughts that were running around him everyday was making him confused, that's why he's standing here, with him, on a gloomy night. 'I don't want to forget the things I did with you.'

'Even if it was a mistake?' A slightly angry tone reached Yunho's ears as Changmin asked, clenching his hand tightly. Realising how his emotions were starting to burn, he bit his lips. 'I...I want to forget all of this.'

'But I want to be with you.'

'Why are you saying it now when you had that chance before?'

To his surprise, the florist opened an umbrella and ran straightforward to the rain. Yunho couldn't move every inch of his body no matter how much his mind would scream to do something, making him watch the love that he wants to come back. And suddenly his feet were moving on their own, following the man despite the rain falling above them. His heart was pounding heavily on every step he took, and he doesn't care what consequences he'll face later on, all he wants is him.

All he wants is him right from the start.

'Changmin!'

The florist's eyes widened as he heard his name, along with the sound of water splashing around. His feet were locked in the same spot---as if he was spellbound by Yunho shouting his name, making his heart beat heavier than he thought. His mind was blank: all he could think is the fact that the teacher is chasing him and that the heavy beating of his heart matched his breaths as he pulled him by the wrist.

'I love you and I'm not letting you get away.'

* * *

Hot, wet kisses entangled both of their lips the moment they entered the room. Their breaths were heavy along with whispers of love, with their clothes slowly falling the same way sweat was on their skin. Changmin was gentle on holding Yunho as they made out, leaning on the wall. His hands were all over his body, worshiping the teacher as if he was a god and he was a devotee.

Yunho flinched the moment Changmin's lips touched his skin, kissing his neck greedily and trailing down to where his sweet spot was. Shivers were down on his spine as he can feel suck on it, making him hold his hair like it was something it can save him. Trailing down his kisses, he continued all the way down his bare chest, leaving marks and Yunho on fire. The moment his tongue circled his nipples---- _oh_ \-----his mouth let out such sweet note across the room. Pleasure was all over him the moment they became erect----making him circle it more and more that it made him grip his hair tighter. As Changmin looked up, he gave him a kiss on the head and smiled, whispering a little 'I love you'.

The mix of tequila and brandy from their kisses was nothing compared to the sweetness that Changmin tasted from Yunho's skin, and the bulge was growing bigger than before as he grinded against him, sending him shivers. 

'You're cute.' He whispered against his ear as he started to play with Yunho's member, causing him to shiver. 'Suck me.'

The severe hotness that he felt a while ago suddenly became intense the moment Changmin sat down on the side of the bed---sweating naked with his dick out, hard. 

Intensity and wetness was spreading all over the place, causing the atmosphere to be more passionate as Yunho kneeled in between his legs, facing rock-hard member. Just with him breathing around caused his dick to twitch at his sight, and even more as it felt the warmth of his hand when he held it, causing him to breath out his name. 'Yunho...' 

Slowly, his hand went up and down as he played with it, holding it near his face as he tried to rub on his face. He gazed at Changmin's reaction---he was erotic and breathing for his life. There were tiny kisses around---which made him feel a little ticklish and even more as he reached for his tip. A little whimper came out from his lips as he started to enter it into his mouth, making him feel anticipation and excitement all over his body. 

Soon, he started bobbing it up and down. The slow moment was enough for Changmin to release a bit of his pre-cum inside his mouth, causing it to feel even warmer. The more he became faster, the more he would grip his hair in pleasure, holding it in dear life. The way his dick was being sucked was gentle yet painful, with little tears that somehow made Yunho feel like his jaw is gonna break at any moment. There were beautiful groans coming out from Changmin's mouth as he started to lick his length before circling all over the tip before putting it in his mouth again. Pre-cum filled his mouth the moment the man motioned pulled out, giving him a little rub on his cheek. Their eyes met for a moment---they were full of indescribable desire for lust ---before Changmin pulled Yunho for a kiss.

Testosterone was building inside him as he laid on the bed, with his body in full, naked glory. His heavy breaths were becoming frequent as they kept their lips connected, hands touching all over their bodies everywhere. As Changmin's hand was on his dick, a huge moan went out from his mouth---and it felt like he would come in any moment if he decides to jerk him faster.

'Ah!' Hot, flowing cum was already on his hand the moment he tried to tease the tip of his throbbing dick, but he didn't stop. He went faster than before--making arch his back in a breath-taking curve. Small, sloppy kisses were all over Yunho's body before two long fingers were in front of him, with a whisper commanding him to suck it. 

The warmth of Yunho's tongue was enough for him to get excited. With the dripping saliva that formed a thin string that connects from his mouth, he let him take a good look at it.

'Beautiful..' He breathed out, appreciating it by giving him a deep kiss. The saliva-covered fingers were slightly touching the entrance, causing him to flinch nut Changmin kept reassuring him that it's okay, along with small, butterfly kisses on his forehead, making his breathing slower and calmer. As it entered, Yunho curled his body, gripping tight on his arms with his mouth wide open as it let out moans all over the room. His long, slender fingers were pumping in and out from him, making him run nothing but blankness over the pleasure that was all over his head. 

Moans and heavy breaths became the songs all over the room, replacing the rain from its own sad song of theirs. Yunho was close---he wasn't in pain; he wasn't in the same pain as before, but the moment he was almost coming, the fingers that were once inside him were now taken out. 

'C-changmin?' He asked, looking up while trying to catch his breath only to find himself being under his spell. Changmin's eyes were gaping into his, with the sparkling lust all over and deep within. He was catching his breath the same way he was---and they were both looking into each other's eyes, lost for words and for the romance that had finally reunited. The naked body laying in front of him was beautiful for the florist as he averted from the teacher's gaze and let them trail all over. To Yunho's surprise, he was pulled to a hug.

'I missed you a lot.' It was tight---his deep, restrained voice was making his heart wrench as he heard those words before he felt something warm dropping on his skin. Tears---Changmin's tears were streaming down like raindrops on one gloomy night, along with the sound of his heart beating recklessly over the person in front of him. Yunho wanted to cry too---but his eyes seemed to be too regretful to release them. 'I miss you, and I so fucking hate you.'

The tightness of his hug suddenly became lighter as he had let go of Yunho, making him fall back on the bed. His anger drove him to ravage his lips, feeling no mercy as he pinned him down enough to take his breath away. However, he doesn't fight back, causing him to part and to just press their foreheads together with a promise. 'Will you choose me now?'

Staring back at him, the teacher was hesitant to give an answer. He doesn't know when will he hurt him again like before----all he knows is that this moment they have now is going to be a memory he'll treasure. Changmin gazed at him as he waited for his answer, but instead, he was pulled to a deep kiss. 

He pushed him back to the bed as he kissed him back, ravaging his mouth again using the emotions he has. Their tongues were in a frenzy, with Changmin biting his bottom lip enough that it would cause be swollen and painful. As they parted, Yunho's eyes widened as the tip of Changmin's dick entered him.

His back arched and his toes curled as he can slowly feel him entering completely. It was painful---but the memory of its shape was still there in him. The two paused for a moment, looking each other completely as one was waiting for his signal, gently kissing him. When he nodded, he gripped the sheets tightly that it could tear apart as he felt Changmin's dick moving in and out in a slow manner.

 _Changmin. Changmin. Changmin._ It was the only thing that was on Yunho's mind as he can feel his toes almost breaking and the bed start creaking. Their voices were the only sounds that made it beautiful: their moans, their pants and deep dying breaths that were always for each other. As Changmin was starting to make his pace faster, Yunho could not help himself but to put his arms and cross his legs around his legs as he started to push along with him. 'Deeper!'

Changmin couldn't avoid the beauty in front of him, face full of pleasure and lust with eyes closed and lips begging to be kissed. The softness of Yunho's lips were enough to make him go crazy all over, causing the other to whimper as he felt like he was being pounded by him.

Yunho's moans were getting louder and his body was getting ecstatic as he can feel himself going to climax, thus gripping him more tighter on Changmin, whispering in the most desperate voice he never heard all of his life. 'I'm going to cum.... more... more...'

A kiss---hard, yet gentle and full love---happened before Changmin filled Yunho with his cum, with tears in his eyes that were saying goodbye. Endless breaths were all over their mouths as their chests went up and down, needing it desperately. Their eyes met again, but with different emotions as before.

'Will...will you choose me now?' Changmin asked in between breaths. Yunho paused for a moment, looking at him with the gentle eyes full of love, before touching his cheek with his hand. The florist wanted to cry at any moment, but he was stopped as the teacher leaned in for a kiss.

Finally, Yunho found what he wanted all along.

'I will, forever.'


End file.
